Moonless Night
by Jess and Tay
Summary: What if Bella died giving birth to Renesmee? What would happen to Edward? Who would he turn to? Would he hate Renesmee? All these questions are answered in this story. Disclaimer: We don't own anything, sadly. Vampires and humans. ExB *BD spoiler*


**Taty and I came up with this story while I was over at her house. It was 3 in the morning. **

**It all started when we questioned how Bella got pregnant. How could she get pregnant when it's venom that is coming out of Edward and not "spunk"? (Yes, we are VERY perverted.) And we began talking about the birth of Renesmee. We wondered what it would have been like in Edward's point of view if Bella had died giving birth to Nessie, and it all just clicked. This is one of my favorite story ideas, and not because Bella dies. More things are to come, so please read and review! **

* * *

Edward POV

Flashback - Renesmee's birth

_Bella's body, streaming with red, started to twitch, jerking around in Rosalie's arms like she was being electrocuted. All while, her face was blank-unconscious. It was the wild thrashing from inside the center of her body that moved her. As she convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept time with the spasms._

_I was frozen for a moment; my mind didn't comprehend what was happening. Realization hit me just as Rosalie whipped Bella's body into her arms. Cradling her._

_"Upstairs, NOW!" Rosalie barked at me._

_I shot up the staircase, thinking of only one thing, getting her out alive._

_We reached the room in less than 2 seconds. Rosalie immediately sat Bella on Carlisle's operation table.  
"Morphine!" I yelled._

_This could not be happening. And the worst part was Carlisle wasn't there to tell us what to do. I could really go for his calming voice right now._

_I heard Rosalie screech at Alice to get Carlisle on the phone, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was more preoccupied with putting the morphine into Bella._

_Rosalie ripped off Bella's clothes. I had to keep from ripping off Jacob's head, with those thoughts of his._

_"What's happening, Edward." Jacob wondered._

_"He's suffocating!" I screamed. "The placenta must have detached!"_

_Bella seemed to hear what I said, in that moment, she answered to my words with a shriek that clawed at my eardrums._

_"Get him OUT!" She screamed. "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"_

_It's funny how she could care more about the baby (or thing) that was killing her, more than her own life. She doesn't even care about what this thing might do to her if we don't get morphine in her._

_Blood spewed out of her eye sockets as the scream broke the_

_"The morphine_," I growled._

_"NO! NOW_!" Another gush of blood choked off her shrieking._

_I held her head up, desperately trying to clear her airways so she could breathe again. Oh how I wish this didn't have to hurt her. I would have traded my life to make this less difficult for her._

_Alice came into the room and clipped the_

_In the bright light, Bella seemed more purple and black than her pale colored skin. Deep blood was seeping beneath the skin of the huge bulge of Bella's stomach. Rosalie's hand came up with the scalpel._

_"Let the morphine spread!" I shouted desperately at her. We didn't need to make this any more painful for her than it already was._

_"There's no time." Rosalie hissed. The baby is going to die if we don't get him out now. She screeched in her head. It was so typical of Rosalie to put the damn baby's fate before Bella's. If Bella wasn't in danger of dying right now, I would have choked the blonde to death. Even though she's already dead._

_Rosalie came down on Bella's stomach with the scalpel and vivid red spouted out from where she pierced the skin. Bella's body jerked, but she didn't scream. At that moment, thoughts bombarded my mind._

_I want…I want….her blood._

_"NO, ROSE!" I roared, but my hands were trapped trying to prop Bella's head up for her to breathe. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob hurtle himself at Rose. I would have helped him, but I was preoccupied, at the moment. I knew Jacob would do a good job. But Alice came into the room._

_"Alice get her out of here!" I shouted as Jacob pulled the dagger that Rosalie had stuck in his arm, out. "Take her to Jasper, and keep her there. Jacob I need you."_

_Jacob ran to Bella, and I growled urgently, "CPR?"_

_"Yes!" His voice was strained like he had a sore throat._

_"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-." There was another shattering crack inside her body, the loudest so far. So loud that we both froze in shock, waiting for her answering shriek, but nothing came out. Her entire body went limp, and I knew what had happened._

_"Her spine," I choked in horror._

_"Get it out of her!" Jacob snarled, flinging the scalpel towards me. "She won't feel anything now."_

_I didn't even have a second of hesitation. It had to come out now, or she would die. With that, Jacob and I both went to do our part of saving Bella, and getting that damn thing out of her. I could hear Jacob blowing into her mouth, trying to keep her breathing. But my better senses were fixed on cutting her belly open. As I cut open her skin, I reached the membrane where the baby was fighting its way out. I pressed my mouth against Bella's stomach, and shredded through the vampire skin. I was busy shredding through her skin, but I could hear in the distance, Jacob to stay with us. Bella's hearts was still beating unevenly, and painfully slow._

_I got the baby out, just as her body went still. It was over now, I could feel it. I looked down at the small creature in my hands, to my shock; it wasn't the boy that Bella had imagined._

_"Renesmee." I whispered. Bella must have been alert at that moment, because her frail and weak hands reached towards me._

_"Let me….," She croaked in a broken whisper. "Give her to me."_

_I could never deny her anything. I delicately placed Renesmee into Bella's arms, she blinked and then finally stared, finally seeing something. She moaned out a strange weak croon._

_"Renes…mee. So…beautiful." And then she gasped in pain._

_I quickly took Renesmee out of Bella's hands._

_"No Renesmee." I murmured. She had bit Bella above her left breast._

_Then, I heard a slow ga-lump, and then nothing. Her heart had stopped._

_"Take the baby," I said to Jacob._

_"Throw it out the window." Jacob said._

_With that, Rosalie came into the room._

_"Give her to me." Rosalie whispered._

_Both I and Jacob both snarled at her._

_"I've got it under control." Rosalie promised. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her while…"_

_I didn't have time to react; I practically threw Renesmee at Rosalie, and returned to Bella. I don't know if it was my imagination, but I swear I could have heard a small, soft, ga-lump. Bella was dying. My Bella._

_Oh hell no. I screeched to myself in my head. I started biting into her, praying that the venom would get to her heart fast enough. Jacob continued to pump air into her. It hurt to say it, but I knew she wasn't the one breathing any more. Jacob was doing it for her. No, I was not going to give up. I continued to put more venom into her. I heard Jacob's thoughts. She's dead. We're working over a dead corpse._

_"She's not dead." I growled at him. "She's going to be fine."_

_My mind wouldn't comprehend that she was dead. She couldn't be. She just couldn't._

_I took over Jacob's job. I pumped her heart, and blew air into her lungs. Nothing._

_After ten minutes of pumping and blowing, I slumped down on the floor, sticky, tired, and alone._

_There was nothing I could do any more. _

_She was gone. My world. My life. Everything, gone. _

_I curled into a ball, my broken, dry, sobs making my body spasm. My heart shattered into a million pieces, many of them cutting my chest open. Holes were consuming me. Making me nothing. _

_I couldn't see any more. I couldn't feel any more. It was like all I ever knew was pain. I could see nothing but Bella's face. I could see her bloody, lifeless face. And as I looked at it, I broke. _

_I shattered into oblivion. _

_No one could bring me from this pain. Not even my new born child. _

_Sure, there was joy for her. Sure, I loved my baby more than anything, but not even her pretty, round, face could bring me out of this pain. _

_The only thing that would bring me out of this pain was if Bella miraculously began to breathe again. But that wasn't going to happen. Nothing was going to happen now. This was the end of me. This was the end of my life. If I even had any life. _

_

* * *

_

**So was it good? Tell us, let us know. **

**Reviews are good for the soul, so get to reviewing!**


End file.
